1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric paper punch, and more particularly, to an electric paper punch comprising a reinforcement mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard paper punch uses a punch pin to punch holes through paper loaded in it paper slot. There are two kinds of paper punches: manual and electric. With the manual paper punch, a lever arm is depressed to punch holes through paper with the punch pin and the punch pin is rebounded by a spring attached to the punch pin when the lever arm is released. The amount of paper the manual paper punch can handle at once is directly related to the length of the lever arm. The longer the lever arm, the more paper can be accommodated. However, the spring must have great elasticity in order to allow the punch pin to return to its original resting position.
In a typical electric paper punch, the punch pin is advanced with an electric motor. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a prior art electric paper punch 10. FIG. 2 is a perspective diagram of a connecting module 12 of the electric paper punch 10 in FIG. 1. The electric paper punch 10 comprises three connecting modules 12. Each connecting module 12 comprises an opening 16 at its front end for supporting a punch pin 18, an eccentric wheel 19 installed above a bottom side of the connecting module 12, and an arc-shaped wall 14 at a rear end of the connecting module 12.
During operation, the eccentric wheel 19 pushes the connecting module 12 and punch pin 18 forward to punch holes in paper placed in the paper slot 17. Then, the eccentric wheel 19 will push the arc-shaped wall 14 of the connecting module 12 back. Because the rear end of the punch pin 18 is connected with two sides of the opening 16 of the connecting module 12, the connecting module 12 will pull the punch pin 18 back at the same time. However, this backward force may cause distortion of the arc-shaped wall 14 of the connecting module 12.